Enemy By Birth
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. NelsonxOC. When a sixteen-year-old French girl named Belle travels to London. She starts to fall in love with Lord Nelson Rathbone. Unaware that she is heading for a world of danger and prejudice. R&R please. Oh, and some parts are in French.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen-year-old Belle Hainsworth sat in the parlor of her parents' home in Arras. Her fingertips gently stroked the white teeth of the Hainsworth's grand piano, before Belle allowed herself to play a forte she had learned only recently. For two minutes, Belle played the piano, then was interrupted by a knock on the foyer door. Belle closed the piano and ran to the door. There stood a messanger, holding a letter in his hand. Belle took the letter and curtseyed.

"Merci, Monsieur." Belle said, her face glowing with excitement.

The messanger bowed and left. Belle slammed the door and tore the letter open. It was the letter that Belle had been waiting for! The letter that extended an invitation to England. Belle had a good friend in England who she had not seen for quite some time and thought it would be best if one of them traveled to the other's home. Unforunately Belle's friend, Sarah, did not feel like traveling as she had just had a terrible spell of pneumonia. So, Belle wrote the letter, proposing the idea that she travel to England to visit. Filled with excitement, Belle rushed to her father's study and showed him the letter.

"Papa, it's from Sarah! I'm welcomed to come to London." Belle said, hardly able to contain her giggles.

"I do not want you to associate yourself with people from such a treacherous country." Belle's father said.

"Papa, I will not associate with anyone outside of my circle. I will only be with Sarah and her sister. No one else." Belle said.

Belle's father turned his chair towards the fire place and threw the letter into the glowing flames. Belle felt her face become wet with tears, she ran from the study and to her room. Belle's mother, knowing her daughter was upset, followed Belle to her room and sat on her bed.

"What happened, Belle?" Belle's mother asked.

Belle, who was crying into her pillow, managed to dry her tears and then turned to her mother. Giving her a tight hug, and then she began to cry some more.

"Mama, I recieved a letter from Sarah. She said I could come to London. When I told Papa, he threw the letter into the fireplace! He hates everything about England, I should have never shown him the letter!"

"You mustn't fret, mon cher. Your Papa has different views, he is one to judge quickly. Now, I will speak to him and I'll be sure he grants permission for you to travel to London." Belle's mother said.

"Oh, Mama, thank you!" Belle said, giving her mother a large hug.

"Now, you must promise me that you will always stay with Sarah and never leave her house unless she is at your side. Do you promise?"

"I promise, Mama."

"Very good. Now, go practice your forte and I'll speak to your Papa."

Belle carefully got off her bed and went downstairs. Belle's mother sighed and went to her husband's study. Upon seeing his wife cross her arms, Belle's father knew he was in for quite a lecture.

"Jaques, she is sixteen! We cannot keep her locked away in her room. She is not a prisoner, she is a young lady-"

"She is my daughter, Chloe! How can I let her travel to London? You know as well as I, that is not a safe place for her!"

"We should not be the ones to make this decision. She is a person, not a child. Jaques, she must be allowed freedom. If you keep her here, then she will do nothing but resent you. Even if traveling to England is a mistake, let it be a mistake that Belle makes on her own."

Slowly, Belle's father stood and kissed his wife's cheek. He then walked into the parlor where Belle was playing the piano again. Upon seeing her father, Belle did not stop playing the piano. She only ignored her father's presence.

"That is a beautiful piece." Belle's father said.

"Merci." Belle muttered, she turned to the next page of her sheet music.

"I'm more than sure that Sarah would love to hear it." Belle's father said.

Suddenly, Belle stopped playing the piano and turned to father. When her father nodded, Belle ran to embrace him.

"Papa, I love you! Oh, I am so happy that you are letting me travel!' Belle said.

"Remeber this, only Sarah and her sister are to be trusted. Everyone else must be viewed as an enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa. I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle's father hired a coach to carry Belle all the way to London, England. Even though Belle wanted to ride her horse, but both of her parents agreed that it would be far too dangerous, especially for a sixteen-year-old girl. After awhile, Belle gave into her father's wishes and agreed to take a coach to London. However, the entire Hainsworth family agreed on one thing. Saying goodbye was going to be extremely difficult. Belle had not been away from home, expect for that one time that Belle traveled to stay with her cousin in Paris. This was different. Very different. Belle would be going to an entirely different country, a place she had only heard of in her studies. Pretty soon, it was Friday, the day that Belle would leave. Belle, her father, and her mother stood outside of their home in the freezing rain. The coach was ready to leave, as was the coach's driver who did not seem to enjoy the rainy weather.

"Belle, mon cher, you will be all right in London. God watches over the innoncent. Do well to remember that." Belle's mother said, quickly wiping away a tear.

"I will, Mama. I do promise to write to you as often as I can." Belle said.

Belle gave her mother a quick hug and then moved over to father. He still seemed pretty angry with Belle, and she could tell.

"Papa, I will in London for six weeks and I want to enjoy my stay, but I can't if I know that you are angry with me." Belle said.

"I am not angry, Belle...." Belle's father grabbed Belle and hugged her. "I am only sad to see you leave."

After hugging her father, Belle climbed into the coach and was on her way to London. The journey was pleasant enough, and Belle was in London by the following Wednesday. Upon pulling up to Sarah's house, Belle was, in a word, amazed. Sarah's home was huge, it seemed almost like a mansion. As Belle stared at the exterior of the home in complete wonder, she felt a hand come to her shoulder. Belle flashed around and saw the driver was holding Belle's valise.

"Your baggage, Miss?" The driver said.

"Oh, merci beaucoup, Monsieur." Belle said, taking her valise from the driver.

The driver tipped his hat and hopped back ontop of the coach. As he drove away, Belle realized she was now on her own in London. After taking a few deep breaths, Belle entered Sarah's home. Much to Belle's surprise, the home was alot plainer from the inside. It was much like Belle's own home. A parlor, a kitchen, a foyer, a study, three bedrooms, and a small drawing room. As Belle made her way through the house, she suddenly heard the sound of an instrument. An instrument that Belle didn't recongize. The sound was light but beautiful, and it was defintely part of the string sections. Quietly, Belle followed the music into the parlor where she saw Sarah playing a rather unusual instrument. To Belle, it looked like nothing but an upside down triangle with strings. It was hard to believe that such an odd-looking instrument could bring forth such a lovely sound. Belle tapped Sarah on the shoulder, Sarah whirled around and gave Belle a hug. The two had been friends for five years, after Sarah's father, a successful merchant, went to Arras for business. It also helped that they were only a year apart in birth.

"Oh Belle, I waited so long for your arrival! Was your trip pleasant?" Sarah asked.

"Pleasant enough. Although the driver was quite intolerable." Belle said, she turned her attention towards the instrument. "This is a rather extraordinary instrument. What is it called?" She asked.

"Oh, it's called a harp. I know they aren't very popular in France, but here in England they are usually seen in the most dazzling of symphonies." Sarah said.

"It is so fascinating. If only I could play it." Belle said, running her fingers down the spine of the harp.

"Oh, I'm sure you could. You taught yourself to play the piano, didn't you?" Sarah said, slightly giggling.

"Yes, but only because my Mama would help. This instrument is new to me." Belle said.

"Well, we'll speak of lessons later. You must come and see something in my room." Sarah said.

Like two giddy teenage girls, Sarah and Belle joined hands and giggled as they ran upstairs. They went into Sarah's room and Belle sat on the bed as Sarah rummaged through her belongings. Soon, she held up a ring that was dangling from a chain. In an instant, Belle knew what it meant. She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Sarah.

"Sarah, this is wonderful! When? Who is it? I must know his name." Belle said, hardly unable to contain her joy.

"His name is Lord Nelson Rathbone. He's tenth in line to inherit the crown. Which means, if all goes well, I will be his Queen." Sarah said.

"Queen of England? Oh, you must be extremely happy." Belle said.

"I haven't accepted his proposal yet, Belle." Sarah said.

"Why not? Do you love him?" Belle asked.

"There is something you don't understand. Lord Rathbone feels it is an obligation to propose marriage." Sarah said, placing the chained ring back in her jewelry box.

"Obligation?" Belle repeated.

"He feels that since all the other heirs have husbands or wives, then it must be his duty to make me his bride." Sarah said.

"Well, has he kissed you?" Belle asked.

"No. Not at all." Sarah said.

"Well, someone must speak to him. If he doesn't love you, then you have no reason to marry him. If I see him, then-"

"No Belle, you mustn't do it! He is heir to the throne." Sarah said, grasping onto Belle's hand.

"Well, I am your friend. He must know how you feel." Belle said.

"Very well, you may tell him. He is coming here for a picnic by the lake. Just don't tell him that I've considered rejecting his proposal." Sarah said, standing to her feet.

"I won't. I promise." Belle vowed.

The next day, Belle and Sarah prepared themselves for Lord Rathbone's arrival. Susan, Sarah's older sister, was sick with a terrible cold and was told to stay in bed to avoid getting everyone else sick. So, this meant that she couldn't attend the picnic with Sarah, Belle, and Lord Rathbone. As Belle was fixing her hair, she heard the door downstairs open.

"Belle, come and meet Lord Rathbone!" Sarah shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Belle finished her hair and then walked downstairs. When she first caught sight of Lord Rathbone, she was instantly drawn to him. He was young, no older than 30, he had dark hair and equally dark eyes. Without saying too much, he was everything that Belle imagined an eligible man to be. When Belle reached the bottom of the stairs, she curtseyed for Lord Rathbone.

"Bonjour Monsieur." Belle said, her voice was incredibly meek.

"Good day, Miss Hainsworth." Lord Rathbone said, he bowed for Belle.

"Well, shall we get on with this picnic?" Sarah said.

"Yes, of course." Lord Rathbone said, taking Sarah's arm.

Since the lake wasn't very far, they all chose to walk to it. As Sarah sat under a tree, reading a book. Belle rested on the picnic blanket and watched Lord Rathbone throw stones into the water. Belle knew what she had promised Sarah, and she was not one to break a promise.

"Monsieur?" Belle said, Lord Rathbone briefly turned to her and then back to the water.

"Yes Miss Hainsworth?" Lord Rathbone said, tossing another stone into the lake.

"I heard that you've proposed to Sarah." Belle said.

"You've been well informed, Miss Hainsworth. I proposed to Sarah last week. She hasn't given me an answer quite yet, but I feel that she'll accept it." Lord Rathbone said, he threw another stone into the water.

"Sarah told me, that you feel obligated. She says that you only want to marry her because all the other heirs have been married." Belle said.

"That is true." Lord Rathbone said, exhaling deeply.

"Do you not find that cruel? To marry someone out of jealousy?" Belle asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not at all. All the heirs to the throne must be married at some point in their lifetime if they are to uphold the reputation of this fine country. Look at my cousin Victoria, if she had not been married to Albert. Heaven knows what destruction would have been caused by such an intolerable act on her part." Lord Rathbone said.

"Is that an insult, Monsieur? Do you think your cousin is incapable of running this country?" Belle asked, standing to her feet and brushing the grass stains off of her dress.

"I would feel more content if England were in more capable hands." Lord Rathbone said.

"You mean YOUR hands, Monsieur?" Belle asked.

Lord Rathbone turned to Belle and smiled. He approached her slowly and offered his arm, Belle reluctantly took it. When Belle looked back, Sarah was gone. Belle looked and could see Sarah running up the hill in complete distress.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Hainsworth?" Lord Rathbone asked.

"Yes Monsieur. Sarah seems to be upset by our conversation." Belle said.

"Well, she was always high strung. You should go after her." Lord Rathbone said, Belle began to walk away but Lord Rathbone grabbed her by the arm. "If you feel she is need of company."

Belle looked and saw Sarah was now sitting ontop of the hill, but she seemed to have calmed down considerably. Although she felt that she were walking with a devil, Belle continued her walk with Lord Rathbone. However, it would soon turn out that this "devil" would be the object of Belle's affections.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle and Lord Rathbone walked alongside the lake. Never before had Belle enjoyed the company of a man, taking into consideration that most of the men in France were only interested in Belle's fortune. Belle was relieved to not hear the words "fortune" and "wealth." However, while Belle was happy to not be discussing her wealth, she did find that Lord Rathbone was speaking a great deal about himself. It finally reached a point where Belle could no longer contain herself.

"Have I told you how I-"

"Monsieur, I find you to be pleasurable company, but I must say that I do not admire arrogance." said Belle.

"You find me to be vain, Miss. Hainsworth?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"No, Monsieur. I only find that you seem to hold yourself in high regards, while everyone else is merely below you." said Belle.

"Forgive me then, Miss. Hainsworth. For being selfish enough to ignore the presence of a lovely woman." said Lord Rathbone.

"Sarah is not with us, Monsieur."

"I know."

Belle, realizing that Lord Rathbone was speaking of her, released Lord Rathbone's arm and walked away from him. A moment later, she turned to see that Lord Rathbone was following her.

"Have I upset you, Miss. Hainsworth?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"You have, Monsieur." said Belle, trying to not to look back at her friend's fiance.

"Forgive me. I was only trying to pay you a compliment." said Lord Rathbone.

"I am not deserving of your admiration, Monsieur. Sarah is. She is to be your wife."

"Because I am obligated. I have no feelings for her." said Lord Rathbone, he grabbed onto Belle and turned her to face him. "I am sorry for being forward. Forgive me."

Before Belle had the chance to speak, it started to rain. They both ran for Sarah's home, and found they were soaking wet when they arrived. However, they both couldn't help but laugh.

"Sarah, we've returned." shouted Belle from the bottom of the stairs, she got no answer.

"She always seems to rest at this hour." said Lord Rathbone, removing Belle's wet shawl.

"Well, I will not allow you to wonder home in wet clothes. Come to the parlor." said Belle.

Belle and Lord Rathbone went to the parlor, where Belle lit a fire and let down her hair so it could dry. Lord Rathbone removed his overcoat and boots. He was only left in his breeches and undershirt, which made Belle feel quite uncomfortable.

"I should make you some tea." said Belle.

Belle left the parlor and went to the kitchen where she brewed some tea for Lord Rathbone and herself. She returned to the parlor, with the tea, and took a seat across from Lord Rathbone.

"You never did accept my apology." said Lord Rathbone.

"Perhaps because I do not want to accept it, Monsieur." said Belle, sipping her tea.

"Why not?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"Perhaps I feel if I accept your apology, then you will take it as a way to show that I like you." said Belle.

"You do not like me?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"No Monsieur, I do not."

"A moment ago you found me to be pleasurable company. Now, when I give a compliment, I am despised."

"You are engaged to my friend, Monsieur. You speak highly of me, but Sarah you barely speak to. I will not accept your compliments, or praise, at the risk of hurting my friend. You cannot ask me to."

"I never did. I only want you to accept my apology."

"Then I accept your apology, Monsieur. "

Belle and Lord Rathbone finished their tea, and found that their clothes had dried. Lord Rathbone slipped back on his coat and boots and removed his hat from a rack in the foyer. As he opened the foyer door, he turned back to Belle and approached her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I hope you find the rest of your stay in England to be pleasurable, Madame." said Lord Rathbone.

With those words, Lord Rathbone left the house. Belle closed the foyer door and then went upstairs. She found Susan lying in bed, sleeping quietly. When she went into Sarah's room, she found her standing in front of a mirror, gazing at her reflection.

"Sarah, is everything all right?" asked Belle.

Feeling that Sarah hadn't heard her, Belle approached her and laid her hands on her shoulders.

"What have I done to him, Belle?" asked Sarah.

"What do you mean?"

"To Nelson, I am nothing but a trophy. A pretty girl he can show to all of England when he inherits the throne. Yet, when he is with you, he seems different. Almost as if you are the one he wants to be with." said Sarah.

"That is not true. You are to be his wife, and he may not speak his affections but he must care about you."

"I am only the one who will fulfill his need to be married. He doesn't care about me, he doesn't love me."

"Tell him then. Tell him you don't want to be his wife." said Belle.

"So you can claim him?" asked Sarah, whirling around and pushing Belle away.

"No. I don't want to see you in an unhappy marriage." said Belle, in an effort to calm Sarah.

"I will find happiness my own way, Belle. But I will not allow some damnable French girl to claim my fiance." Sarah said, storming out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sarah left the room, Belle stood in shock. Never had she seen Sarah so upset, and they had been friends for five years. After the shock died down, Belle went to search for Sarah, only to find her sitting on the staircase and sobbing. Belle sat next to Sarah and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Belle." sobbed Sarah, she grabbed onto Belle and hugged her. "Please forgive me. I don't know why I said those things."

"It's all right, Sarah. Your heart has been broken." said Belle.

"No. No, it hasn't been broken. Because I see now that I never loved Nelson and he never loved me. I was only part of his obligation. I've chosen to refuse his proposal."

"Are you sure?" asked Belle.

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I've never been more certain of anything else in my entire life. I'll tell him tonight at the party."

"Party?" repeated Belle.

"Yes. Tonight there is going to be a party in honor of Nelson's birthday. He's just turned twenty-three." said Sarah.

"I see."

"I'm sure you can come. Nelson seems to be fond of you."

"Very well. I'll go."

Sarah and Belle spent the rest of the day preparing for the party. Sarah wore a dress made of blue satin, she fixed her hair into a bun and placed a diamond pin inside of it. However, Belle took a more plain approach. Only dressing in a pale pink dress with white handgloves, only giving her hair a few curls. However, both were surprised when they arrived, as most of the attention was drawn towards Belle. Infact, many of the men present wanted to dance with her. As Belle spoke with four gentlemen, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Lord Rathbone. He was wearing a white shirt and black waistcoat and black pants. His hair was combed and pressed down. Belle had never seen someone so handsome.

"Miss Hainsworth, would you care to dance with me?" asked Lord Rathbone.

Belle nodded and took Lord Rathbone's hand. Lord Rathbone led Belle onto the dance floor and they began to waltz. It seemed that everyone was staring at them, even the couples who were already dancing had stopped to look.

"It seems that everyone is staring, Monsieur." said Belle.

"I am the guest of honor."

"You've danced with many others this evening. Why does everyone choose to stare at us?" asked Belle.

"Because they've never seen anyone so beautiful." said Lord Rathbone, sounding completely sincere.

"I am surprised, Monsieur."

"Why?"

"Only moments ago, Sarah had refused your proposal, and yet you stand here attempting to flatter me."

"In my heart, I felt that Sarah eventually would refuse my propsoal, so I had chosen to not reserve myself. I was free before I was even taken prisoner."

"You compare your supposed life with my friend to a common prison?" asked Belle.

"Isn't every marriage like a prison?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"Marriage is a blessing. Yes, arguments would happen and yes you would face trial. Still, I find that love triumphs over any obstacle. It is a foundation. No marriage can exist without it."

"It surprises me how a sixteen-year-old girl can have such common wisdom that is beyond her years."

"I've gained most of my knowledge through my Mother. She is my idol. I do miss her." said Belle.

"Then why are you here in England? Why not return to France?"

"Because, I am happy here. Never in my life have I been able to leave Arras. Being here, a place as wonderful as England, brings me a joy. A joy that I cannot express with my words."

"For a French girl, you seem to enjoy England."

"Why speak of battles that had happened years ago? I do not live in the past, Monsieur. We have nothing else but tonight."

"I know." said Lord Rathbone, looking straight into Belle's eyes.

The two waltzed for a few more moments until the music ended. They applauded the musicians and Lord Rathbone led Belle outside, straight to a lake just outside of his house. As they sat down in the grass, Belle had her attention focused towards Lord Rathbone's home.

"Don't mind the party." said Lord Rathbone.

"It's a celebration for you, Monsieur. Why not enjoy it amongst your circle?" asked Belle.

"I'm a Lord, yes. It's true that I am often associated with people of a higher class. Yet, I call none of them my friends. They are merely acquaintances. Besides, I find your company to be a bit more...pleasurable." said Lord Rathbone.

"Why Monsieur?" asked Belle.

"Allow me to show you."

Lord Rathbone leaned closer to Belle and kissed her on the lips. Belle suddenly hit Lord Rathbone across the face, he rubbed his cheek.

"You have quite a temper, Miss Hainsworth." said Lord Rathbone.

"It's not my temper, Monsieur. I'm a woman and I prefer not to socialize with someone who has only recently been refused by my best friend."

Belle stood up and began to walk away, Lord Rathbone followed her.

"Admit it." said Lord Rathbone.

"Admit what, Monsieur?" asked Belle.

"Admit that you enjoyed it. Admit that when you felt my lips press against yours, that for a moment you felt a small glimmer of hope that we could enter a courtmanship." said Lord Rathbone.

"I will not admit a lie, Monsieur."

"Is it a lie? Do you not want to court me?"

Belle stopped and paused, her back was to Lord Rathbone as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Go away, Monsieur. Please." said Belle.

Belle raced back to Lord Rathbone's house and to his library. She locked the door and slid against the wall. Then, out of nowhere, Belle began to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

As the guests departed, Lord Rathbone didn't see Belle with Sarah. Infact, she was nowhere to be found amongst the departing crowds. Lord Rathbone grabbed onto Sarah's arm and took her aside.

"Where is Belle?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"I haven't seen her. I thought she was tired and decided to leave." said Sarah.

"How? Your home is several miles away. She would have taken your coach."

"Where is she?"

"Don't fret. Return home and I'll search for her. She'll be home before morning."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sarah smiled and followed the crowds out of the house. Lord Rathbone had his servants search the upstairs for Belle, while he looked downstairs. His first suspicion was his private library, as it was quiet and he would often forget to lock the door. To his surprise: the library door was locked and he was unable to get in. He knocked on the door, in hopes that it was Belle who had locked it.

"Miss Hainsworth? Miss Hainsworth, please unlock the door." said Lord Rathbone.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and Lord Rathbone opened it. At the doorway, stood an obviously distraught Belle. Her face and nose were a dark red, while her eyes seemed to be swollen. No doubt, she had been crying.

"You mustn't be here, Monsieur." said Belle.

"I should. This is my library." said Lord Rathbone, folding his arms.

"Then I will leave."

"Not until you tell me why you've been crying."

Belle sighed and walked into the library, with Lord Rathbone following her. He turned on a lamp and sat in a chair, and Belle sat across from him.

"I'm sixteen. It's an embarassment to admit that I have never recieved a kiss. Not even a simple peck on my cheek. Then, without warning, you kissed me. I should've been happy, but I wasn't. I was confused and scared. Something that I had waited so long for had finally happened, but not without consequence."

"What was the consquence?"

"How can I even consider courting a man who had my best friend play a part in his obligation?"

"You shouldn't. It is me who has made advancements, when you simply came to England to see your friend. You weren't expecting her to be engaged, or me to break her heart and kiss you moments after she had refused my proposal. You aren't at fault, Belle. I am."

"I don't want an apology, Monsieur. I just want to place you far from my memory."

Belle got up from her chair and headed for the foyer door, and Lord Rathbone followed her. He grabbed Belle's shawl and placed it around her shoulders.

"You've hurt Sarah, Monsieur. You've hurt me. Do us both a remarkable favor and stay far from our sights."

Lord Rathbone sighed. "You can't walk. Let me have my driver take you home."

"It's a beautiful night. I will walk."

Lord Rathbone watched on in dismay as Belle started on her way towards Sarah's house. His manservant, Winston, came downstairs to turn off the lamps.

"Will you be going to bed, sir?" asked Winston.

"Winston, do we still have that brandy?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Be a good man and fetch it."

"It's almost midnight, sir. You shouldn't have brandy at this hour." Winston chuckled.

"Believe me, Winston. I need it."

By the time Belle arrived back at Sarah's home: everyone had gone to bed. Belle tried to make her way through the dark house, but tripped while climbing the stairs. Susan was startled awake by a loud thud and lit a candle. She climbed out of bed and carried the candle down the hall and to the top of the staircase. She saw Belle struggling to her feet and rushed to help her.

"Belle, are you all right?" asked Susan.

"I'm fine, Susan. I tripped. You should be in bed. You have a terrible cold." said Belle.

"Never mind me, let's get you upstairs."

As Susan helped Belle upstairs, she saw that Belle was limping and was in terrible pain. Susan got Belle back to her bedroom and into the bed, where she saw that Belle's ankle was swelling.

"I'm sending for the doctor first thing in the morning. It seems you've sustained an injury." said Susan.

"I see no reason for concern. It's just a swollen ankle."

"You would rather be six feet under before you allowed a doctor to treat you. No arguments."

"Very well. Might you hand me a slip of paper."

"Why?"

"I want to write to my parents. They're probably sick with worry."

Susan nodded and handed Belle a piece of paper, then left Belle alone to write the letter to her parents. The next morning, a doctor was sent for and he examined Belle's ankle. He told Sarah and Susan that it was a simple sprain and Belle would have to stay off her feet for a couple of days. After the doctor left, Sarah went to Belle's room with a tray of tea.

"I hate being a common sloth. By the time I am able to move, I will be nothing but a wooden board."

"Don't fuss, Belle. It's only a couple of days. I thought I would run some errands. Do you need anything?"

"No. Nothing."

"Very well. Susan will look over you. In the meantime, you should rest."

Sarah left the room and then had her coach take her to the market. She did quite a bit of shopping, when she collided with a man. It didn't take her too long to recongize Winston.

"Good day, Winston. What are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"I fear that the Master has requested that I purchase some brandy. He seems to be terribly upset about something, but he won't tell me what it is."

"I fear there is a problem in my household as well. Belle has sprained her ankle."

"Good Heaven! Is the girl all right?"

"Of course. She's resting comfortably, but being a dreadful patient. How she hates being forced to stay in bed."

"Give her my blessing, then. I must be on my way."

"I will. Good day, Winston."

"Good day, Miss Sarah."

Winston and Sarah parted ways, and Winston was finally able to find some brandy for Lord Rathbone. He returned back to the manor and placed the brandy inside of the kitchen pantry, when he could hear Lord Rathbone stumbling down the stairs. The poor man had been drinking through the night and was hardly able to sleep. Winston met Lord Rathbone at the bottom of the stairs, and could see that he had a restless night.

"Good morning, sir. Shall I make some coffee?" asked Winston.

"Yes, Winston. No sugar or cream. My head feels as though it's been torn into two." said Lord Rathbone.

"I'm sure you and Miss Hainsworth would be very good company."

"Why? What's happened?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"Miss Hainsworth has sustained an injury and-"

"Take me to Sarah's home, Winston. Now." Lord Rathbone ordered.

"Are you sure you're well enough, sir?" asked Winston.

"I'll make my recovery during the trip. Don't ask questions, just ready the coach."

Lord Rathbone rushed upstairs to ready himself for the trip to Sarah's house. Winston could only sigh.

"Perhaps it would've been wise to state the nature of the injury." said Winston, to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah arrived home and hung her cloak and bonnet on the coat rack. As she was about to go check on Belle upstairs; there was a fierce pound on the door. She sighed and went to answer the door and was surprised to see Lord Rathbone.

"Nelson? My goodness, you look so sick." said Sarah.

"I've come to see Belle. Is she all right? Is she alive?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"She is certainly alive. She only sprained her ankle."

"Thank God. When Winston had told me that she had been injured. I thought the worse and I simply assumed..."

"There's no need to panic. She is resting comfortably and is under the watch of my sister."

"I need to speak to her."

"Nelson, you must understand that Belle is tired and-"

"Sarah, please. I need to speak to her. "

"She's upstairs."

Lord Rathbone smiled and charged up the stairs. He opened Belle's bedroom door and saw Belle laying in bed, and being read to by Susan.

"Lord Rathbone, what a surprise." said Susan.

"Miss Lowell, might I have a moment alone with Miss Hainsworth?" asked Lord Rathbone.

"Of course. I'll be downstairs if I'm needed."

Susan laid the book down and left the room. Lord Rathbone closed the door and waited awhile before Belle chose to speak.

"I told you to stay away from me, Monsieur."

"I never was one to take orders."

"Why did you come?"

"I was told about your injury and I became concerned. I had to see if you were all right."

"Well, you can plainly see that I've only sprained my ankle and I am clearly alive. You may go now."

"No. Not until I have spoken my peace."

"Very well, Monsieur."

"When Winston came home and told me that you had been injured. I was so afraid that I had lost you. In my coach, I was constantly praying that I would be able to see you again. So that I could tell the one thing that I was unable to say the evening before."

"What did you want to tell me, Monsieur?"

"I came to tell you that I love you. I know you may feel that I'm making a rather ludicrous statement but I only see it as a man coming forward with his feelings that he has withheld. Belle, I loved you the moment that I saw you. I could see this innocence, this growing beauty, and I knew that I would never love another."

Belle said nothing and turned away from Lord Rathbone. He sighed and began to left the room when...

"Why me, Monsieur?" asked Belle.

Lord Rathbone turned to Belle and seemed confused by what he had just been asked.

"Why choose me over the many women here in London who have thrown themselves at your feet and so desperately have attempted to force you into a courtship."

"Do you remember what I had said before? How I merely view the lords and ladies of England as acquaintances?"

"I do, Monsieur."

"It is because I find them dull and traditional. For so long, I have struggled to find someone who was different. Someone who I could view as my opposite. Don't you understand, Belle? I have no desire to court women who simply dread becoming a spinster or some sort of unwed royal. I am in search of someone with a heart. Someone who is in search of love."

"Your wrong, Monsieur. I am not in search of any form of romance." asked Belle.

"Perhaps that's because you've already found it." said Lord Rathbone.

Lord Rathbone sat on the bed and brought his hand to Belle's cheek. He gave her a small kiss.

"Well, I still have feeling in my face. Then I assume that my advancements aren't rejected."

"They are not, Monsieur."

"So you'll do it? You'll court me?"

"I will."

Lord Rathbone smiled and gave Belle another kiss. He then got up and left the room. Susan returned only a few moments later.

"I've never Lord Rathbone so happy. What did you say to him?" asked Susan.

"I have agreed to court him." said Belle.

"Oh dear."

"What is it, Susan? A few days of courtship couldn't possibly do any harm."

"You don't understand, Belle. When a royal asks permission to court, than that means that they plan to propose marriage."

"You're overacting, Susan. Lord Rathbone has no intentions of proposing."

"Are you certain?"

"Very certain. Nothing will come of this."

"Well, let's get back to the book then."

Susan picked up her book and began to read to Belle again. Belle pretended to listen, but couldn't help but think if Susan was right about Lord Rathbone's intentions.


End file.
